


Starting to Fix Things

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "After losing his fight to the Guardians, Pitch is tormented by Nightmares until he’s left emotionally/mentally broken. Jack stumbles upon him (he’s pretty much a mess who can’t function anymore, poor guy) and can’t help feeling a little guilty for what’s become of Pitch…okay, he feels REALLY guilty. So, what does he do about it?((Up to the filler wether or not things get a little NC-17; if so, Bottom!Pitch please!! Because there’s never enough of that))Bonus: Pitch is initially terrified of Jack, then once he realizes Jack means no ill, he effectively clings to him"Since this is a short fill, and Pitch is indeed nonfunctional during the story, there is no NC-17 aspect here. Everything else is here, though! Well, Jack isn’t exactly wracked with guilt. But he does want to fix things, and he spends some time talking himself into beginning the process.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	Starting to Fix Things

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/26/2016.

“Of course the real question now, is: Will it make things better or worse for you to leave your lair?”  
  
Pitch made no sign that he had heard, but this didn’t surprise Jack. When he’d found Pitch at the center of a knot of nightmares (that he’d zapped into smithereens on general principle) Pitch had moved only twice. Once, to feebly cower away from Jack, and then, when he seemed to realize that Jack meant him no harm, to curl up in a ball with his head resting on Jack’s knee. He hadn’t made a sound the whole time.  
  
“Well,” Jack said, “let’s look at probabilities. There are only a few ways that you could get worse, and a lot of ways that you could get better. So taking you out of this lair is more likely to be a good option than not.” Jack watched Pitch’s tightly closed eyes, his tense expression, for any change, and found none. He sighed. “The thing is, _I_ can’t stay here, and I don’t want to leave you here, either. You’ve got pretty grim digs. I mean, if you told me you liked this place then….You know, I’ve got no idea why I’m here? You tried to murder all my friends. But, they are all alive still. Even I’m still alive, and you tried to kill me, too. Unless you were trying to do something else by throwing me down an ice cave while I couldn’t fly.”  
  
Jack ran his fingers along his staff. He still knew where the break was, even if it didn’t show. “But, then again, it was only the one time. So maybe it was like, a bad first impression. That lasted three days.” He looked out into the darkness of the lair. “You know…it’s been pretty obvious that the other Guardians didn’t expect you to be dragged away. They haven’t said it exactly like that, but they talk about past encounters with you and how this one was playing out mostly as expected, except for, well, the nightmares. When North said he wasn’t afraid when the nightmares were around us, he expected them to start dissolving, then, as if they were already dead and just didn’t know it. And then, you would have said your bit about there always being fear, and you would have run away with your tail between your legs, to come back again sooner or later. I gather that’s how things have been resolved lately, since you haven’t been a big threat since the dark ages.” Jack looked back to Pitch. “Anyway. The point is, something went wrong with the end of this little adventure. It’s put the Guardians in a funk, it’s given you a _lot_ more problems than that, and it feels now like nothing’s going to move forward.”  
  
He shook his head. “Despite everything, I know you were sincere about being lonely. That doesn’t excuse anything, you know—then again, I have the weird feeling you actually do know that. Anyway. Anyway, anyway. I just don’t think you should be left the way you are now. I want to fix things somehow.”  
  
Jack grimaced. “I assume you can hear all of this, so maybe I shouldn’t say more, but…it might be good that you’re not talking for the beginning of this whole fixing-things business.”  
  
When Jack said this, Pitch’s face twitched. Not into any expression, but still…it seemed a direct response to Jack. He’d take that.  
  
“I’m going to move you,” Jack said. “And I’m going to…I’m going to have to get North on my side. Because you did less to him than the others, and I don’t have my own place. And I don’t know what’s good for you or not! I know you’re probably not about sunshine, but what about fresh air? What…I’m probably going to have to make all this up as I go. Hope you appreciate it,” Jack finished quietly.  
  
Slowly, carefully, not wanting to frighten Pitch into running away—he didn’t seem capable of it, but who knew for sure—Jack lifted him up, one arm under his knees, the other supporting his back. Once Jack was standing with Pitch in his arms, Pitch moved for the third time that day. He turned his face to Jack’s shoulder and pressed himself against him as best he could.  
  
“Boy, is this what you’re like with your façade all gone?” Jack murmured. “Well. I’m sure you’ll be glad to know I picked a moonless night to find you. I’m going to start flying now, okay? I’ll try to make it a short flight. I really don’t want you to get too cold. For real. I hope that helps somehow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> ab-memoria said: ❤
> 
> sylphidine reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> I’M NOT CRYING I NEVER CRY[who am I kidding]


End file.
